1. Field
Apparatuses, systems and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to vehicle state prediction systems that predict a future state of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A system disclosed by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-252130 (“JP '130”) relates to a vehicle state prediction system. A management selection table included in the vehicle state prediction system includes combinations of a predetermined vehicle situation and a command from a driver or a notice from an in-vehicle device as conditions, and, also includes how the driver copes with each situation when a command or a notice is received and correlated with each condition. This vehicle state prediction system identifies a condition corresponding to the time when a command or a notice is received in the present vehicle situation, predicts the driver's management from the identified condition, and presents its result to the driver.
However, in the system disclosed by JP '130, if vehicle situations with which the driver can cope, commands from the driver, and notices from the in-vehicle devices are all recorded, the number of those combinations will become very large, and, consequently, the volume of data of the management selection table will become very large.
On the other hand, if vehicle situations with which the driver can cope, commands from the driver, and notices from the in-vehicle devices are limited in order to restrain the volume of data of the management selection table, the prediction accuracy of the management of the driver based on the management selection table will fall as a matter of course. In other words, in the vehicle state prediction system of JP '130, the volume of data of the management selection table has a trade-off relationship with respect to the prediction accuracy of the management of the driver, and it is difficult to ensure satisfactory performances of the data.
An objective of the present disclosure is to provide a vehicle state prediction system that is capable of predicting a future vehicle state with high reliability while restraining the volume of data.